Keluarga Ajaib
by Kuro Tamvan
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Trio Emak-Emak Hot, Bapak yang hobi Poligami, Sakamaki, dan Mukami liburan bareng ke pantai? Bakal mengasyikan atau justru merepotkan? "KAMPRET!" / "UWOOOOOOOO!" / "Kesana kemari membawa…" / "KALIAN TITISAN PICO YA!"
1. Chapter 1

Keluarga Ajaib by Kuro tamvan

Klo yang nge-review fanfic ini dikit, charanya bakal kuubah ke fandom Naruto. Setuju gak?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

"HOLIDAY!" aku berteriak riang sambil memasuki sebuah mobil bewarna hitam. Aku memilih duduk didekat pintu.

"Minggir! Orang ganteng mau lewat!" cowok berambut merah dan bermata hijau kekuningan berlari memasuki mobil dan duduk disampingku.

"AKU DULUAN!"

"ENGGAK! AKU YANG DULUAN!"

"AKU YANG PERTAMA!"

Terlihat 3 orang cowok dengan rambut warna-warni berdesakan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ruki… Yuuma… Kou…" Reiji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"YUUMA! BADANMU KEGEDEAN TAUK! GAK MUAT NIH!" Kou mendorong-dorong badan gede Yuuma.

"MINGGIR NAPA!" Ruki ikut mendorong-dorong badan Yuuma tetapi dari arah berlawanan.

"YANG GEDE DULU YANG MASUK!" protes Yuuma.

SRET

Kerah belakang baju Yuuma ditarik Subaru ke belakang.

DUAKKK

Ruki dan Kou sukses jatoh ngejomplang kedepan dan untungnya menabrak jok mobil bukan nabrak badannya Ayato.

"Aduhhh… sakit…" Ruki meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei, jangan macet disini dong, Ruk!" Kou mendorong Ruki kedalam jok belakang.

"Ruk, Ruk, emang aku beruk?!"

"Mirip sih…"

"APAA?!"

"Peace, bro…peace…"

Setelah suasana tenang, Yuuma juga memasuki mobil dan duduk bersama Kou dan Ruki.

Subaru pun masuk dan duduk dikursi pengemudi sementara Reiji duduk disampingnya.

"Bitch-can~" terdengar suara genit khas Laito.

"Disini tidak ada Yui, Pervert…" aku mengerlingkan mata.

"Aku mau dimobil sebelah ah~" Laito bersiap beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

SRET.

Ayato menarik kerah Laito hingga ia terduduk kembali. "Eits, kau tidak boleh dimobil sebelah. Ber-ba-ha-ya."

"Yahhh… kalau Bitch-chan tidak boleh disini, kenapa cewek jahanam ini boleh disini?"

CTAK

Muncul perempatan siku didahiku.

BUAGH! Laito pingsan dengan pipinya yang terdapat tanda lebam keunguan.

"Karena itu Aya aman disini." Subaru menyerigai kecil. Aku memilih melirik mobil silver disamping. Didalam terdapat ada Karlheinz, Beatrix, Cordelia, Christa, Yui, Azusa, Kanato, dan Shuu. Dan mobil itu tampak tenang sekali…

Didalam mobil silver…

"NGROOOOKK… NGROOOOKK… NGROOOOKK…" Karlheinz sedang asyik tidur dibangku pengemudi lengkap dengan suara ngoroknya yang persis kaya badak melahirkan.

"KARLHEINZ! BANGUN, BODOH!" Shuu berteriak keras tepat ditelinga Karlheinz.

"NGROOOKKK… NGROOOOKK… NGROOOOKK…" Karlheinz masih sibuk tidur.

"Karl-kun… ayo bangun… nanti Shuu ngamuk lho…" Christa membangunkan Karlheinz dengan suaranya yang kelewat lembut. Alhasil Karlheinz makin pules boboknya.

"KAMPRET!" Shuu melempar bapaknya ke kursi samping pengemudi dengan tidak berperikebapakan. Tapi ajaibnya Karlheinz tetep gak bangun juga.

Shuu segera masuk menggantikan Karlheinz lalu menongolkan kepalanya dikaca mobil. "Siap berangkat." Shuu menunjukkan jempol seksinya sambil tersenyum sok keren.

CLING

Muncul kilau cahaya terang dari gigi putih kinclong Shu.

"Ugh, silau." Subaru menutup kedua matanya yang terkena pancaran radiasi UV dari gigi kinclong.

"Subaru, ayo jalan." Shuu mengakhiri senyum penuh kilaunya.

"Wokeh." Subaru menjalankan mobilnya.

Kedua mobil yang katanya harganya setinggi langit itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan mansion Sakamaki.

"Everybody one, one, one two three, PLEK!" aku mengomando teman semobilku.

 _Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikanda_

 _Menimo tomaru supiido hanta._

 _Daremo ga minatoriko kanban._

 _Yeah come on! Everybody hands up!_

 _Matashita na hero's come back._

 _Suzou kazayoubi oru count down._

 _Ikuze three, two, one, make some noise!_

Karena terlalu bersemangat, Ayato dan Kou reflek berdiri pada lirik 'Everybody stand up!'

JDUAK

Munculah benjolan yang terukir indah dikepala Ayato dan Kou.

"Awww… kepala indah nan seksiku benjol…" mereka mengusap-ngusap kepala benjol mereka.

"Idihhh… Indah nan seksi? NGIMPI!" kata-kata pedas keluar dari mulut Reiji.

"Reiji jahat." Ayato menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kawaii." Aku dan Laito mencubit pipi Ayato bersamaan.

"Apaan sih." Ayato menepis tanganku dan Laito.

"Diam atau kugigit kalian…" mata Reiji berkilat tajam.

"Gigit saja~" ujarku santai kayak dipantai.

CLING

Sinar meyilaukan tiba-tiba muncul. Aku merasakan hawa seram yang mencekam. Aku menoleh. Para Sakamaki dan Mukami (minus Subaru yang lagi nyetir) menyerigai menampakan gigi taring mereka yang kinclong sambil menatapku seakan aku adalah mangsa mereka.

Eh, aku emang mangsanya mereka, deng.

Seringai mereka semakin lebar. Gawat, aku gak mau mati kehabisan darah.

"Whoaaa… santai bro. Jangan tunjukan gigi taring kalian dong… Silau men…" aku pura-pura menutupi pandangan dengan lengan tanganku tapi sambil sedikit mengintip.

Gila! Mereka masih menatapku dengan tatapan penuh hasrat! Sumpeh, ini sungguh menyeramkan! Lebih menyeramkan saat es krimku jatuh ke tanah sebelum aku sempat menyicipinya.

Aha! Aku punya ide.

Dengan cepat ku keluarkan makanan khas Indonesia lalu ku makan dengan brutal.

"HAAAAAAAAA…" Ku buka mulutku lebar-lebar. Bau semerbak pun memenuhi mobil.

"HOEKKKK…" Subaru dan Reiji muntah-muntah, bertanda bahwa mereka hamil diluar nikah-oke lupakan. Seluruh kaca mobil pun langsung dibuka.

Yang lainnya? Pingsan dengan keadaan yang sungguh mengenaskan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA… SENJATA PETE DAN JENGKOL MEMANG GURIH-GURIH NYOYYY!" aku tertawa nista.

"Kau… gi… la…" Reiji sekarat lalu pingsan.

"Emang sebau apaan sih?" aku memasang muka watados. Aku mencoba mencium bau nafasku,

"HOEEKKK… GILA…" BRUK. Aku pun pingsan dengan tidak elitenya.

Subaru malah mesam-mesem sendiri sambil nyetir. Kenapa Subaru gak pingsan? Oalah… rupanya idung seksinya *tp boong* Subaru dijepit dengan jepitan jemuran!

"Berkat jepitan jemuran Reiji…" Subaru nyengir sambil nunjukin jempol mulus nan bohaynya pada kameramen. Tiba-tiba muncul sesaat sinar menyilaukan dari gigi Subaru *bayangkan Gai versi Subaru*. Author pun penasaran, kenapa gigi Sakamaki dan Mukami pada kinclong-kinclong?

Ohhh… rupanya mereka memakai…

*IKLAN NUMPANG LEWAT*

Shuu dan Subaru berdiri diam. Tiba-tiba mereka memasang senyum charming penuh kilaunya.

CRINGGG… Silau men…

"Mau gigi putih kilau bersinar seperti kami? Pakai, Vampirdent! Senyummu pasti akan sangat berkilau!

CRINGGGGG SERKKKK

Kamera pun error lalu mati karena terlalu banyak terpapar sinar UV dari gigi Shuu dan Subaru.

*SELESAI*

~^O^~

"WOY BANGUN WOY! SAHUR! SAHUR! IMSAK WOY! ADZAN!" Subaru tereak-tereak pake toa.

"WHOAAMMMM… Dah nyampe ya?" Laito bangun lalu garuk-garuk ketek mulusnya *emang pernah liat?*

"Ayo bantuin bawain barang-barang!" perintah Reiji dengan tegas.

Semua penghuni mobil hitam bangun dengan malas-malasan lalu berjalan ke bagasi dan membawa koper masing-masing ke dalam villa.

"Ayo buka kuncinya!" Aku, Ayato, Kou, dan Yuuma menggedor-gedor pintu utama villa.

CKLEK

Karlheinz membuka pintu villa yang terletak dipinggir pantai.

"UWOOOOOOO!" Aku, Ayato, Kou, dan Yuuma melesak masuk ke villa.

"Oke, pembagian kamar!" seru Cordelia. "Semua kamar ada dilantai 2. Kamar paling dekat tangga ada Aku, Beatrix dan Christa. Kamar sampingnya Karlheiz, kamar dekat balkon Yui dan Aya, sampingnya kamar Sakamaki, sampingnya lagi kamar Mukami." Jelas Cordelia panjang lebar.

Kami menarik koper masing-masing ke kamar yang sudah ditentukan.

"Saatnya makan siang!" teriak Beatrix dari ruang makan.

"UWOOOOOOOO!" Kami berbondong-bondong menuruni tangga.

GEDEBUG BUG BRAK BUAKH GEDEBUG GEDEBUG.

Kami pun sampai diruang makan dengan keadaan sangat mengenaskan. Lembam biru, benjol, dan lecet disana sini. Tapi perjuangan kami tidak sia-sia, melihat makanan yang terhidang di atas meja. Ada Pizza, Ayam bakar, Ayam goreng, Udang goreng, Yakiniku, Yakitori, Udon, Sashimi, Ongseng kelabang, Tumis daun kelapa, Sate arang, Sop darah dengan 'topping' nanas, beragam jus, dan buah apel juga semangka.

"UWOOOOOOO!" Kami makan dengan brutal. Dijamin abis ini kami langsung gemuk!

"AAAAAAA! BERATKU NAMBAH 5 KILO!" Kou berteriak histeris setelah menimbang berat badannya. Dengan secepat kilat ia langsung lari ke ruang fitness dan langsung lari ditreatmil.

"KYAAAAA! TAMBAH 3 KILO!" sebagai cewek, tentu saja berat badan naik adalah mimpi buruk paling menakutkan! Aku langsung lari-lari keliling villa.

Mendadak festival olahraga di gelar didalam villa. Ada yang Push up (Subaru & Reiji), Pull up (Shuu & Yuuma), lari (Kou & aku), Sit up (Ruki & Laito), lompat tali (Yui, Beatrix, Cordelia, Christa), dan goyang dombret (Ayato).

"TARIIKKK MANG!" Ayato berseru sambil asyik goyang dombret. Laito dan Ruki pun tertarik lalu ikutan goyang ngebor.

Yui, Beatrix, Cordelia, Christa ikutan goyang dumang. Sementara aku goyang keram ala Patrick.

"Kelakuan si kucing…"

"Racun! Baru kenal udah ngajak…"

"Kesana kemari membawa…"

"Dumang, biar hati senang, pikiran pun tenang, galau…"

"Satu jam saja…"

Dan dalam sekejap villa Sakamaki pun dipenuhi dengan musik dangdut.

~^o^~

Malamnya… jam 22:30

"Ihhh…bosen!" aku berseru kesal. Ku lirik Yui yang sudah tertidur pulas. Kasihan kan kalau aku bangunin? Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar Sakamaki.

CKLEK,

"LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!"

Aku terdiam membeku. Terlihat Sakamaki dan Mukami duduk anteng dikasur sambil nonton film FROZEN SAMBIL GOYANG NGEBOR BERJAMAAH!

"KALIAN TITISAN PICO YA?!" aku berteriak histeris.

"EH ENGGAK! KAMI MASIH MACHO TAUK!" sangkal mereka serempak.

"MANA BUKTINYA?!"

"Oh… mau bukti…" Reiji menyerigai sambil membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Yang lain pun ikut membuka baju mereka.

"Disini panas ya?" ujar Laito dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Panas muka lu! AC nyala gini dibilang panas?!

Dan Sakamaki dan Mukami sukses topless didepanku.

Widih… perutnya bro… Six pack! BAYANGIN WOY! Kalian dikelilingin cowok ganteng yang topless dengan dada mulus dan perut six pack!

CROOTTT aku nosebleed seember.

Sakamaki dan Mukami menunjukkan gigi taringnya dan mulai mendekatiku perlahan.

Aku panik. "BEATRIX-SAN!"

BRAAKKK!

.

.

.

BWAHAHAHAAHAHA

Sumpeh saya ketawa-ketawa nista pas ngetik bagian Sakamaki dan Mukami topless. BAYANGIN WOY! BAYANGIN! SAKAMAKI DAN MUKAMI TOPLESS DI DEPAN KALIAN!

CROOTTT saya nosebleed dan pingsan dengan senyuman bahagia diwajahnya.

Ekhemmm… sekali lagi, klo yang nge-review fanfic ini dikit, charanya bakal kuubah ke fandom Naruto.

Shuu: Reviewnya ya… jangan lupa… *nampilin senyum charming*

Ayato: Ada yang mengharapkan fanfic ini lanjut?

Jangan lupa sedia payung sebelum makan ^_^

 **Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo… bertemu lagi dengan saya… Author narsis nan cantik *muntah*

Cieee… yang kangen sama author fanfic ini…

Sudah berapa lama fanfic ini terbelangkai? Ya baru sekitar seminggulah~ Masih ada pembaca setia kan?

Ya, langsung saja…

Cekidottt…

Diabol's Holiday Chapter 2

BRAKKK!

Pintu kamar didobrak kencang dari luar.

"WHOAAAAA!" para Sakamaki dan Mukami memasang wajah horror saat melihat Christa berdiri diambang pintu dengan muka sangar dan trisula super tajam ditangannya. Apalagi ada efek petir yang menyambar-nyambar dibelakangnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Christa menatap Sakamaki & Mukami dengan muka seram ala Yamato dari fandom Naruto.

Sret,

Tanpa loading dan bengong, Sakamaki & Mukami menyambar pakaian yang ada didekatnya. Tak peduli itu pakaian siapa, yang penting mereka pake baju.

Aku terbengong-bengong melihat mereka.

"Hahaha… disini baik-baik aja kok. Kami cuma nonton film bersama." Reiji menyengir lebar.

"Iya kok. Aya disini baik-baik aja." Subaru mengacak-ngacak rambutku sambil sedikit menoyornya. Membuatku ingin berteriak kesal tapi kakiku keduluan diinjek sama Yuuma.

KRETEK.

Huhuhuhu… serasa diinjek badak.

Christa memicingkan mata. Menatap satu persatu Sakamaki & Mukami dengan tatapan curiga yang dibalas cengiran lebar dari Sakamaki & Mukami.

TRINGGG

Dalam sekejab trisula dan efek petir menyambar-nyambar hilang, digantikan dengan sinar mentari yang bersinar cerah.

Christa tersenyum lembut. "Lanjutkan nonton ya." Christa melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu.

"Hahhhh… selamat…" Ayato mengelus dada lega.

"Hampir saja." Shuu menghela nafas.

Aku menatap mereka kesal. "Apa-apaan tadi?! Manis didepan, sadis dibelakang. Tch, dasar Vampire."

"Memangnya kau bukan vampir?" tanya Azusa polos. Aku menghela nafas.

"Bukanlah! Aku kan manusia setengah Vampir." Kataku menjelaskan. "Tapi entah mengapa kalian tertarik pada darah manusia setengah Vampir." Kataku kesal.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak minum darah?" Kanato sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. (Author: Kawaii)

Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku acuh. "Gak tau. Aku gak suka aja minum darah."

"Wah… padahal rasa darah enak lho…" Laito menjilati bibirnya sensual.

"Jangan pasang pose menggoda gitu ah!" Aku menampol wajah Laito.

"Hidoii..." Laito mengelus-ngelus pipinya.

"Maap."

"Oii Subaru. Kenapa?" Ruki menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Subaru yang menatap pintu dengan tatapan tak percaya sambil bergumam, "Ternyata Kaasan sangat seram…" Terus berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak.

"Iya ya. Klo dipikir-pikir ternyata Basan yang baik hati, ramah, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong, bisa jadi devil menyeramkan seperti tadi." Kou menempelkan telunjuknya didagu sambil pasang pose berpikir.

Aku malah tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan mereka. "Karena aku anak kesayangannya!" Aku memasang pose peace dengan kedua tanganku ala Mei mei.

"Tch. Anak mami." Sindir Shuu.

CTAK CTAK.

Muncul perempatan siku didahiku. Hei apa apaan itu?!

"Shuu-san…" aku tersenyum sangat manis. Membuat Shuu memandangku curiga.

BUAGH!

Shuu menghindar dari tinjuanku. Malah Subaru yang duduk dibelakang Shuu yang kena.

"Maap…" Aku memegang kedua pipi Subaru dan malah menekan-nekannya juga mencubitnya. "Uwoooh… Subaru kawaii juga."

PLAK.

Subaru menepis tanganku kasar. "Minta maaf yang bener, Pendek!"

CTAK!

Apa tadi?! Pendek?! Pendek?! PENDEK?!

"Jangan sebut aku pendek, Muka pucet!" protesku kesal. Tch, seenaknya saja dia memanggilku pendek.

"Cieee… ada panggilan sayang. Pendek & Muka pucet…" Laito menggodaku sambil menyerigai.

"Ekhem… ekhem…" Yuuma mendadak bengek.

"Cuit… cuit…" Ruki bersiul ria.

Aku terdiam sambil mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah diwajahku. Ugh, ku akui Subaru memang tampan, kasar tapi sebenarnya peduli, perha-

"Najis."

JLEB.

"JAHATTT! PADAHAL AKU SUDAH MEMUJIMU DALAM PIKIRANKU!" Dengan kekuatan Super Saiya aku menerkam Subaru bagai harimau betina mergokin suaminya selingkuh. Ku tindih perutnya lalu ku tarik-tarik kedua pipi dan telinganya. Subaru berusaha melawan. Kemudian kami berguling dan kini posisi Subaru diatas.

"KYAAA!" Aku menjerit saat pipiku ditarik-tarik.

Aku mencoba memukul Subaru tapi kedua tanganku berhasil ditahan Subaru di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalaku. Membuatku tak bisa bergerak. Kakiku juga ditahan lutut Subaru.

"Ekhemmm… cieee…" Ayato tertawa keras.

"Posisi kalian mencurigakan." Reiji memicingkan mata. Aku langsung terkejut. Baru kusadari wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Ugh, mukaku pasti sangat merah.

CEKREK CEKREK.

Kou, Laito, Yuuma malah sibuk memotret kami.

"Oii, jangan potret kami!" Subaru men-deathglare trio tukang foto itu #plak

"INI GARA-GARA KAMU!" Aku mendorong Subaru dengan sekuat tenaga hingga Subaru terjungkal ke lantai.

"WOY! SAKIT TAUK!" Subaru mencak-mencak gaje.

"Kamu yang salah." Aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Sok imut."

"SUBARUUU!" aku mengambil sebuah bantal besar lalu melemparnya ke arahnya.

"EIT! Gak kena!" Subaru berhasil menghindarinya. Saat aku mengambil bantal lagi, Subaru berlari keluar.

"SUBARUUU!" Aku mengejarnya sampai ke lantai satu.

"OOI KALIAN!" Shuu mengejar kebawah diikuti para Sakamaki.

"JANGAN BERANTEM!" Ruki ikut menyusul Sakamaki diikuti para Mukami.

"Hiii~ Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-5 akan terjadi." Kou merinding.

"Villa ini bisa hancur karena mereka." Gumam Reiji.

Aku dan Subaru masih sibuk kejar-kejaran. Dari tangga, injek injek shofa, gelayutan di pohon taman, kesandung semak-semak, kecebur ke kolam ikan, berenang dikolam renang, lempar-lempar alat mandi, ngelompatin mobil, lomba lari diatas treatmil, naik-naik meja makan, pokoknya heboh dah. Hingga Sakamaki & Mukami kewalahan mengejar kami.

"SUBARU!"

"Tangkap aku, baby…" Subaru malah menggeliat seksi (Author: *nosebleed seember*)

"SUBARUU!"

"Ulala~" Subaru malah nari balet. Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya dewa dan efek kemilau dari tubuhnya.

Kesabaranku sudah habis. Santai benget dia! Gak liat banteng lagi ngamuk apa?! Aku mengambil 2 buah pisau dapur lalu melemparkannya ke Subaru.

JLEB.

Pisaunya berhasil menembus kedua lengan baju Subaru dan menancap ke lemari kayu kecil dibelakangnya.

"Khuhuhuhu…" Aku tertawa lucknut sambil mendekati Subaru.

SRET.

Subaru berhasil menarik pipiku kencang. Membuat kemarahanku memuncak.

"KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!"

BUAGH!

Pukulanku mengenai telak pipinya. Membuat lebam biru membekas disana.

Subaru menarik kedua lengannya hingga lengan bajunya robek. Subaru terlihat marah. Aku siap kuda-kuda buat nonjok Subaru lagi.

SRET. SRET.

"APAAN SIH KALIAN!" Aku berusaha mengelak saat tubuhku ditahan Ruki dan Reiji.

"LEPASIN!" Subaru berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yuuma dan Shuu.

"Mainan pisau ya~" Laito dengan santai melepaskan pisau yang menancap.

"Tch, mentang-mentang kau suka sama Yui yang baik plus cantik! Seenaknya aja ngatain aku najis. AKU MEMBENCIMU! SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" Aku membentak Subaru kesal.

Subaru memasang wajah kesal lalu menepis kasar lengan Yuuma dan Shuu lalu berjalan menaiki tangga. Perlahan Reiji dan Ruki melepaskanku. Aku menatap Subaru yang mulai menghilang dari pandanganku. Perasaan bersalah menyelimutiku. Belum pernah aku melihat Subaru memasang ekspresi se-kesal itu. Kok rasanya nyesek ya?

"Tenanglah… nanti juga dia baik sendiri." Ayato menepuk bahuku.

"Tapi, Subaru belum pernah berekspresi sekeal itu walaupun kami berantem separah apapun, pada akhirnya dia akan tertawa lepas."

"Mungkin dia kecewa?" Pertanyaan Shuu membuatku bingung.

"Kecewa karena apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mungkin kau akan tau." Shuu menepuk pundakku lalu pergi. Diikuti Sakamaki dan Mukami.

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Hingga aku menyadari ada tetesan darah dilantai dan tembok tempat pisau tadi menembus lengan baju Subaru. Sepertinya Subaru terkena pisau tadi. Ugh, aku parah banget tadi. Huh, habis dia seperti meremehkanku dengan tari baletnya. Tapi, tetap saja aku terlalu keterlaluan. Mana tadi aku berkali-kali bilang membencinya.

Ah aku tau. Semoga dengan cara ini Subaru mau memaafkanku.

YAK! Terima kasih… bagi para reader yang review ataupun silent reader. Huhuhuhu aku terharu ternyata fans Diablo banyak juga.

Ayo yang punya saran… silahkan…

Oh ya, ada Quiz gaje nih.

Apa yang Aya (kamu) lakukan agar Subaru gak marah lagi?

a. Bales dance seksi

b. Nari balet

c. Ngadain pertunjukan lempar pisau dadakan

d. Ngajak berenang

e. Ngajak main perang pisau

f. Buatin susu coklat dengan 3 es batu XP

Yak jawaban terbaik bakal dimasukin di chapter depan. #plak

Canda… jawabannya jangan lihat PG diatas…

Maaf ya, per chapternya dikit banget.

Review kalian adalah penyemangat bagi saya. Soalnya author ini tipe orang yang gampang bosen sama fanfic sendiri. Jadi tolong ya!


End file.
